


For the Galran Empire

by rico_nico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fetish, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance confusing everyone and simping over Keith, M/M, Might add more tags, Multi, Pidge gets hurt, Pidge is in love, Zarkon is weird, inspired by darling in the franxx, no hate to Pidge she’s just like that for the story, project Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rico_nico/pseuds/rico_nico
Summary: Keith hasn’t be able to ride his lion without a co-pilot. Zarkon is weird and becomes unhealthily obsessive with Lance. Lance is a Galran creation and in love with Keith. Pidge is sad. And shiro is tired.Now let’s explore that
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Zarkon (Voltron), One sided Keith/Pidge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ms gorl I will try write this story

This is my first time writing and fanfiction and I really want to make this work so I’ll try to post every Wednesday or else I’ll be posting whenever I can.

This story was inspired but the anime DARLING in the FRANXX and I really liked it, I’m watching right now and I got this good a idea for a Klance fanfic. Since recently I’ve been getting writer’s block I wanted to make my own version to see if after I finish this story I’ll be able to write more books and improve my writing.

This is my first ever fanfiction that I’m taking seriously and I really hope you guys enjoy it and comment share and just enjoy it.

-Rico_Nico


	2. Project 013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets introduced to the other subject of the Galran empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you didn’t know, everyone in the story is part of the galran empire and Allura and Coran aren’t Altean ( at the beginning )

“Is it done?”. The deep voice of the purple, large ruler of the Garlan empire vibrated around the empty laboratory. 

The scientist flinched before scrambled for his notepad and stepped aside for the emperor to view the testing subject. It was in a large tube filled with turquoise liquid, in the substance was a body in a foetus position with wires strapped to its body. “Y-yes my lord,”the scientist fidgeted, his orange moustache slumped as did he posture as he gave the notepad with trembling fingers. Zarkon stopped in front of the silicone tube and stared at the figure, it’s long hair flowed around them mindlessly as small bubbles appeared in front of it nose. “Can it shift as request?,” the emperor asked. “Uh!? Yes my lord, it can shift and we also programmed the lion bonding a-and lion reshaping,” the scientist spoke with a shaking breath. Zarkon index and thumb ran under his chin as he stared more at their creation. Their weapon, the weapon that would bring chaos and destruction. Strike fear into every being of the universe and redeem them defenceless and at the mercy of Zarkon. The future of the Galaxy, his empire was growing and soon everyone would be under his control.

For the Galra Empire

“Keith focus! You’re getting to agitated, you need to calm down!,” Shiro shouted from the control room, Keith rolled his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. A second later a robotic fist was connecting with his jaw making him shout in pain.He flew across the room. His back smashed against the wall, as he sliding down the wall another punch came to his gut and the young boy coughed droplets of saliva as pain coursed through his abdomen. Falling on this bum, his arms wrapped around his midsection to stop another blow from giving him too much pain. Before Keith could register what was happening, he was being thrown into the air again. He shouted at the distance between the ground and him, with a single second to register the lack of gravity he was then being pulled down towards the the marble floor-he was gonna connect with the ground with his head, this could lead into a concussion. Swear to Zarkon, if Shiro did not stop the simulator Keith was going to— >

_Simulator ended._

Landing onto an air bed, Keith shuddered the events and closed his eyes, preparing for the lecture that was going to come. Coughing, some more made his entire body shake as the pain began to throb. The door opened to reveal Shiro, Allura and Shay. Shay ran to his said and inspected his injuries. Soon enough, he was being sat up and had and injection done before he could no longer feel the the throbbing pressure of pain. With a sigh, he hunched himself as he sat in Indian style, waiting..waiting for the lecture. Shay gave him a small sad smile before leaving saying something of getting him water.   
  


Allura crouched down in front of him taking out a orange see-through table and began reviewing his progress today.   
  


“As always, you’ve gotten worse,”she sighed, her purple galaxy eyes making eye contact with him. Keith always admired how beautiful her eye colour was. Before he could hit back with a snappy comment Shiro spoke up from the silence.

“The project is done, and as you know Zarkon will be picking out the most strongest fighter to co-pilot with it..Keith..what I’m trying to say is..you need to focu-.”

”No! Shiro! I’ve tried doing everything I can!,”Keith desperately looked up to meet the white haired black haired male “I’ve tried! Again and again and it never works! You want me to fight against this killer machine but I’m not strong enough!”.

Abruptly standing up, Keith took the collar of Shiro’s neat ironed uniform to get him on the same eye level. 

“Everyone knows! Everyone knows how weak I am! A-after what happened with James! There’s no doubt that I am not fit to be a soldier-“,

”Keith! Don’t you put yourself down for few mistakes, you know perfectly well-“

”a few mistakes?!,”the blacked haired boy’s voice broke, looking down ashamed,” not just a few mistake, I let a teammate die! I let him down and everyone! That’s why they don’t send me to fight at front anymore! And let’s be honest we all know you’ll be assigned with that project,” Keith said bitterly as he let go of the collar and stepped back.

Shiro gaped at his statement making him scoff internally. “I-,” Shiro coughed “Y-you’re wrong on some part, for the project will decide who is most worthiest.”

Keith fought the urge to strangle Shiro, it was somewhat what he said.

Allura sighed again, before standing up and putting an arm between them two. “Stop it, fighting won’t solve anything. Yes, Keith you’re shit at this after that incident but it’ll get better you just need to find your passions again. And Shiro, everyone knows that’ll you’ll be chosen by the damn project so stop giving Keith false hope,” She declared, before walking off, her white hair swaying behind her gracefully. Keith mumbled a thank you at Allura’s statement and went after her. Leaving a flustered Shiro with two buttons undone.

  
  
  


Keith made his way to the dinner hall, two hours before the ceremony. His nerves were all over the place and Keith didn’t know why, he knew he wasn’t going to get chosen but the thought of everyone one knowing how worthless he really is and how Shiro will always be seven steps ahead of him makes him feel self conscious and useless to everyone of his family and friends who go out to sacrifice their lives while he stays and self loathes.

With a groan, he runs a finger through his messy hair, as he walks into the dinner hall and sees his friends right away. A small smiles tugs his lips as he makes his way towards his friends, however not before getting shoved by a few soldiers and getting glares and insults thrown his way. When he got to the table he was feeling uneasy and anxious, all over again.

Pidge looked up from her iPad and smiled “Hey mullet”. Keith scoffed and sat down in front of her “Shut it.” He felt her looked at him closely before stretching till he felt her feet kick him playfully. “ what’s got you so down?,”she asked. Keith sighed and he felt like he could trust her with this but before could say anything a tray of food was delivered to him, looking up he sees a smiling Hunk before he’s sitting next to Pidge.   
  


“Hey Keith”.

“Hi Hunk..oh and thanks for the food.”

Hunk laughed “I knew that if no one got you food you’d starve yourself for the rest of lunch”.

”Yeah well..don’t feel like getting harassed in the food queue today,” Keith smiled bitterly before stabbing at his food.

Pidge scoffed before looking back at her food “Please all these jerks feel the need to bully you to put themselves up”.

”It’s not like they’re wrong-,” Keith mumbled, Pidge and Hunk went to interject but two strays slammed on the table. Looking up startled, Keith sees Allura and Shiro sit down. Keith gets a swift kick of Allura’s perfume. Lilies with a hint of raspberries. He liked her scent.

”ugh, tell Shiro he has nothing to worry about and that everyone knows that he **will** get chosen by the project,”Allura groaned as she pulled the hair under of her uniform, she must have been training and her hair got stuck when she switched back to her uniform.

“Seriously dude,”Hunk deadpanned “You’ll get the project for sure”. Now Keith could tell that Shiro just wanted to show off, like come on he knew since he got the highest scores when fighting Kolvian-a top notch Galra commander.

Pidge giggled “Realky dude, you’re basically gloating now, drop it,”she barked. Jesus, sometimes Keith loved Pidge so much- she always spoke her mind and sometimes said thing that’d he’d like to say but is too afraid to say, like now.

“Nooo guys,”Shiro complain-clasping his hands on his face. He took a few breathes before putting the down “ It’s just, that I’ve been feeling so anxious lately...W-what if I’m not chosen and everyone sees me as a fake”.

”ooo so like self doubt,”Hunk pointed out, scrapping the left over food from his plate onto his spoon. When did he finish eating this fast. Allura chuckled before clasping as hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry Shiro, worse case scenario is that the projects picks Keith”.

Keith laughed erupted from Keith before he could stop it, though no one on the table thought it was funny. Seriously, they all think since he’s a failure that if people mention it in a joke he’ll cry about it. He’s not a baby, he is grown boy soon to be adult he can handle these kinds of jokes...sometimes..by people that he trust and know don’t mean it.

”it’s fine guys, you can laugh.”

Allura threw her head back and moaned “You people are making me look like a bad guy, Keith himself said it was fine! You know what, whatever,”she took her tray, dumping it into the bin before leaving.   
  


Shiro gave him and apologetic smile-which Keith hated-before going after her. Pidge sighed and pushed her tray forward making hers and Keith’s trays slightly bump. 

“Well...,”she stretched.

”uh Keith? Will you eat that?,”Hunk asked, Keith looked down at his food and chuckled. Shaking his head he slide his tray to Hunk. Begging his nerves to go down he decide to drink the strawberry milk Hunk has given him.

”Dear soldiers of the Galran Empire, today we present the weapon that restore glory to our kingdom! As you know we’ve been working on this project for the past decades and now we can finally have it choose it’s most worthy companion,”The Galran said through the mic.

”Before we present our most precious creation, we welcome..Lord Zarkon thee who shall bring fame and respect to our kingdom.”

Rounds of applause erupted as Zarkon made his was into the mass hall, his throne was large and purple, with gold hieroglyphics of ancient art. To the sides of the mass all was rows of seats for the soldiers to fill them up. The hall was filled it’s different species and the purple lighting turn to light blue to show how important this moment was. At the centre was the pilots of the lions, pairs. Keith stood at the far end, uniform on but not pair to stand next to him.

The mostly chance would be Shiro gets chosen by the project and then Allura gets put with him, Keith always wondered, and if not daydreamed, of co-piloting a lion with Allura. However he’d probably cause her trouble and he’d be moved to cell cleaners soon.   
  
His thoughts was disrupted abruptly by the loud booming sound of the large black doors opening and a large covered tube was rolled it. The tube was laying and a dirty white sheet covered it. It was brought to the centre a few feet below and away from the emperor.   
  


At the words of the emperor, “unveil the veil.” The white sheet was gone, revealing the silicone tube, Keith’s breath stuttered as he stared. The auditorium was silent as the scientist unhatched the tube and and stepped back and steam huffed out and the lid open. Almost and instant the water began to gush out, hitting the floor mercilessly. It went on for a while before the water low enough for the thing to the tube. Keith unconsciously stepped forward like everyone else.

It took a while but the body moved, everyone gasped. The body shifted some more before it sat up, it was hunched over and took a while to move. Keith couldn’t see that well from where he was but he did see when the thing was let of the tube, it had two arms and two legs- ok somewhat normal. Now it just the face.

The moment of truth that everyone was awaiting, they guided the project towards the candidates and Keith automatically looked down. Afraid.

He could hear the thing walking, he knew when it stopped in front of Shiro because of the murmurs, but whatever happened willed his head to stay down, for fear of a negative outbreak. He tried to keep his head down but he couldn’t help shooting it up when a head a gasped. Him looking up abruptly must have caught the things eyes, for first it was sniffing shiro’s neck before it’s eyes make direct contact with Keith.

Blue met Purple.

Purple met Blue.

Keith felt his heart flutter, and something inside him throb, his whole mind was becoming hazy the longer he looked at it. What was it doing to him, his gut felt hot with an unknown heat and his knees were about to buckle and he’d fall on his knees.

Maybe it was the fact that licked his lips unconsciously that made the creation suddenly step away from Shiro as if he’d been burn. The crowd shook with disbelief and confusion. Even the king himself sat forward to see what had happened. Keith could see Shiro’s hand twitch at his side, and felt a wave of sympathy-just a for a bit. Before he was being distracted by the creature the began to take quick king strides towards him, the crowd picked up volume.

Keith stepped back, it came closers. Questions were flying left and right but all Keith could focus on was the blue.   
  


Before Keith knew it, the thing was in front of him looking into his eyes with curiosity, Keith stomachs swirled with heat- Jesus Christ if he popped a boner during this ceremony-

The creation sniffed him, he held his breath, then he felt the slimy tongue and Keith prayed to God no one heard him squeaking.

Then the creatures head was resting on his chest, it’s hands roaming his waste and hips and then he heard it speak.

”Him. I want this one”.

Keith’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
